Sugars, steals and everything real
by hyperbunnyzz
Summary: When Kuki goes out to get some candy, she doesn't think anything bad will happen this time. But she's wrong. When a new RM comes out, Kuki Sanban is on the case! And with a friend we all know and love! R&R! Very funny story in chapters. 3rd chapter is up!
1. Should it stay or should it go?

This is a story for my friends

This is a story for my friends!

Please go to and look for kndlover, numbuh-9 and kukixwally4ever.

And please read and review and I will continue "this is an important KND notice".

Thanks for the reads and faves and reviews.

--

One day, a little girl named Kuki Sanban (A.K.A. numbuh 3) was skipping along the sidewalk, holding a bag of candy for her friends. As Kuki went along the sidewalk, she saw a toy store. She looked through the window of the store and spotted something she just KNEW she would like! Kuki gasped.

"That's the new special surprise in the box lovey dovey rainbow monkey!" Kuki squealed.

She raced into the store as fast as she could. Kuki went through the aisle with the new special surprise in the box lovey dovey rainbow monkey. She found it. Although, she didn't see the price tag. She raced up to the cashier to scan it off.

"I wanna buy this! I wanna buy this! I wanna buy THIS!" She screeched while jumping up and down.

The clerk didn't smile or anything. He just stared at her like he was bored of seeing little girls run in the store grabbing all the rainbow monkeys they can carry.

"Ok. That'll be 30 please." He said while sticking out his hand for the money.

Kuki's huge smile slowly turned into a frown. She stared at the monkey very sadly. Kuki only had 20. She felt tears in her eyes. But before they started streaming she heard a very loud alarm go off and red lights blinking. She jumped. It was the store alarm.

"Why is it going off?" Kuki asked pointing to the red lights.

"Oh this? This thing's been going off for a while now." The cashier said while fixing the wires.

The janitor had been gone sick for the day. Kuki got an Idea.

"Hey kid! Do me a favor and put the toy back?" The cashier said breaking her thoughts.

She did a deep sigh. She slowly walked over to the aisle. The tears were now streaming.

Kuki put the monkey back on the shelf. She stared at it. A thought came in mind.

_Wait a sec. The alarms already busted, not enough money, and that guys just a complete teenage moron. I could steal it!_ Kuki thought.

She quickly put the monkey in the candy bag when the teenager was not looking. She had a smirk. But she tried to hide it. She made a frown as she walked out the door. The alarm was still going off. She walked out successfully not being caught. She waited about 2 blocks away and turned to the right part of the sidewalk. Then she took out the toy and stared at it for a couple of minutes. She had HUGE smile at first. But then, again, it slowly faded away.

"What have I done?" She said.

She was scared to go back and give it back and apologize. But she thought they would never allow her in again. And THEN be arrested. She did a quick sigh and put it back in the bag. She walked back to the tree house. She walked into the living room to see Wally and Hoagie playing 'Mario kart', Abby looking through a magazine, and Nigel making plans to invade some place where kids are misjudged. Kuki came in and sat on the chair beside Wally. He heard something sit down. He glanced very quickly at Kuki then back at his game.

"Oh, hey numbuh 3! Didn't hear you come in. Do you have the candy? We're starving!" Wally said. Kuki sighed. He paused the game once he heard her sigh. "Hey, what's wrong numbuh 3?"

As soon as he said that, everyone looked at her. She did not know what to do from there.

Now, she was scared.


	2. sweet ship monkey pop? that's it Right?

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews!

Here we go!

--

'Well?" Hoagie asked.

Kuki gulped, HARD! She did not know what to say. She made a promise to herself not to ever steal. EVER! Once again, she gulped.

"Uh…um…who wants candy!?" Kuki asked reaching in the bag.

She reached in the bag looking for everyone's lolipop. But, by accident, grabbed the NEW RM that she stole. Everyone looked at it shocked.

"Uh, Kuki, I do not mean to make you sound stupid, but uh, that's not a lolipop!" Wally said pointing to the monkey.

Everyone else just stared at her like she was a moron. Kuki stared at the monkey with both eyes practically popped out of her head. Abby walked up to the monkey and pulled up the price tag.

"Uh, numbuh 3, how did you pay for this? Cuz numbuh 5 knows you ain't got 30." Abby said.

Kuki thought for second. She did not have a clue! Until…

"well, you know how I'm sorta a RM legend?" Kuki asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it was a RM legend fund." Kuki lied to her friends.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Hoagie said.

"Yeah! I thought you got it from a candy machine or something." Nigel said.

"I thought you did worse than that! I thought you stole it!" Wally said.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Kuki sat there. Guilt running through her flesh. Holding her monkey close to the hands that were filled with guilt of stealing. She had tears in her eyes. She tried to hold in her sniffles but one went out. And someone heard it.

"um, you ok?" numbuh 5 asked.

"no" Kuki said in a whisper.

"let's go to my room." Abby said taking Kuki to her room.

After that door closed, she let out all her tears. She was not proud of what she was about to tell her friend.


	3. look's like I've been foiled again

Faves from u guys were nice

Faves from u guys were nice!

Thanks for reading! And don't worry, things get better for Kuki.

!?

"Why you cryin' girl? I know sumthin's up!" Abby said putting her hand on Kuki's shoulder.

Kuki did a few sniffles until she could answer.

"You know the rainbow monkey I had earlier?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. You mean the one in your snot filled hands?" Abby said.

Kuki looked at Abby for a second then looked down at her hands. They had snot and tears all over them. Not only on the outside, but the inside to. This made her tear up again. But she still managed to nod.

"Why you cryin'?" Abby asked a second time.

"Hold on." Kuki said in a very quiet voice.

She wiped her tears off before she went out the door. As she walked out she was thinking of the promise she made to herself AND her friends. The flash back was killing her on the inside.

Flash back-

"Ok class!" Mrs. Lily the pre-school teacher said clapping her hands.

"today is 1 stuffed animal day. That means, if you want a stuffed animal, you only get one. If you want more, their 10 dollars each."

Kuki and her friends were so excited. They nearly jumped out of their seats. Kuki was the third one to go up. But of course, she had to wait. Nigel went first. He picked out a stuffed animal turtle pillow. Hoagie went next. He picked out a giant hippo toy.

But while Hoagie was picking, she had to pee REALLY bad! So she raised her hand.

"Yes Kuki!" Mrs. Lily said.

"I need to use the potey! May I go?" Kuki asked.

"Yes. But you understand that if you go now, you'll have to go last?" She asked.

Kuki sighed.

"Yes ma'am." Kuki said as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. It was a LONG way down for a little preschooler. So she had plenty of time to think of what to get.

'Maybe a giraffe! No! A lion! How about a bird! Those are cute! But everyone might be saving a rainbow monkey for me! Oh! I'm so confused!' she thought.

She finally got into the bathroom. While she was in the stall, she kept thinking.

She was finally done. When she got back, everyone was done and looking at the box of toys.

She squeezed in to get her toy. There were so many! She reached in to get the rainbow monkey everyone saved for her. There were so many monkeys though!

There was a patched one that was SO CUTE! But there was also a monkey with a CHRISTmas hat on it and a white present in his hand. She took the patched one. It was held in her hand tightly. She walked to her friends.

"hi guys!" Kuki said.

"Hi!" they said.

"What did you get Wally?" Kuki asked.

"Oh! I got a kangaroo." He said holding it up.

"That's cute! What did you get Abby?" Kuki asked.

"I got a dodo bird. Did you know their exstinked?" Abby asked.

"That's cool!" Kuki said.

She thought she could've gotten a bird to.

"Hey Kuki! You ok? You sorta started staring into the sky!" Wally asked.

"huh? Yeah I'm fine!" Kuki said.

"TIME FOR RECCESS! GO OUTSIDE UNLESS YOU DID NOT GET A TOY!" Mrs. Lily shouted.

Everyone raced out except Kuki and Abby.

"you comin?" Abby asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just go on without me. I feel another potey rush coming on."  
Kuki lied.

"Okay. See ya." Abby said.

All the other kids raced out except Kuki and Mrs. Lily.

"Kuki? Why aren't you out?" Mrs. Lily asked.

"Um, I feel another potey rush coming on. Can I go?" She asked again.

"Sure! Just join the rest of us outside when your done." Mrs. Lily said.

"ok." Kuki said.

Kuki went in the hall way. But stayed in one spot. When Mrs. Lily went outside, she went in the room to get the other monkey. She put one in her coat pocket and the other one kept out. Then she waited for 5 minutes then went outside.

"Hi guys!" Kuki said.

"Hi Kuki!" They said.

Wally spotted something in her coat.

"What's in your- KUKI!" Wally said while pulling out the monkey.

Kuki was terified of Wally when he was angry. She got tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry okay! It was all just good!" Kuki said.

"Put it back! And promise us, it'll never happen again." Wally commanded.

Kuki sighed.

"ok." She said while putting them up. She knew she could never break that promise again.

-flash back over (finally)

She sighed and went in her room. She put the new rainbow monkey in her drawer she never used anymore. Then went to her bed to pick up her orange rainbow monkey. Then got her RM book that had a green RM on it that said

'Property of Kuki Sanban, A.K.A. numbuh 3' on it. Then went to Abby's room. She felt horrible. Now, it was up to Abby.


End file.
